mibaesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liserian religion
Beliefs Prevalence - believed by many Basics - Liserians are polytheism. They honor, worship, and pray to all the melosa. The main focus of the faith is to appease the melosa. Worship - Worship, and prayers take place in a hisslu to all the melosa through meditation, and donations such as food, or money. These donations go to the hisslu, but they believe that by giving it to the hisslu the melosa are pleased, and will spare them of harm. Afterlife - Liserians do not believe in an afterlife. They believe in rebirth as they call it. They say this is why there are so many lookalikes. These lookalikes are reincarnated versions of themselves, or others that came before them. They believe if you appease the melosa in your life then you will be reborn as another in an even better life. If you do not appease them, they will give you a horrible life, sometimes not even as a dewa. Supernatural - Dimie, Limie, and Vimie are accepted. Though approached with great caution as sometimes they may be dangerous. Magic is practiced by some liserians, and learned from a young age. Though they only able to use the first two forms of magic. Clergy - The clergy of the hisslu are female Dewa. They are seen as spiritual advisers, direct connections to the divine and melosa, leaders in rituals, and teachers. They lead the people in meditation, as well as answer any questions one might have of the faith. They live like monks and are often seen meditating. There are many Priestesses who help with various tasks. Priestesses take a vow and dedicate their life to serving all others, to be chaste, and obedient to the melosa. Practices - Group meditations are held Saturday mornings. It is encouraged to meditate often on ones own accord. Doctrine - The holy book of the liserian faith is called a Thren. In this book it has teachings of the faith, stories of the melosa and the creation of the world, and rituals. All those that wish to may have a copy of the book. Sins - The liserian faith do not say what is and is not sinful. They believe in peace and tranquility in ones self. If one does not feel pure, then they should meditate for inner strength, and peace. Marriage - Just like the morserian faith liserians do not believe in matches or bonding. Though since they do not have sins or say what is good or bad they do not come out and say one should not mate before marriage. Marriage is called an enosu in Andronovian. This is a celebration that two wish to commit themselves to another. Divorce is done in the morserian faith. It works very similar to the human world, although you go to a priest instead of a lawyer. Magic - Like the petearian faith it is believed that magic is a gift to all Andronovia, this includes the people. They teach that we all have magic within us much like a talent, and one needs to develop this magic in order to use it. Though they do not believe in bonding with animals, those they love, or anything else in order to strengthen their magic. Coming of age - Like the petearian faith the coming of age right happens when one turns sixteen. It begins the night before the new year for all turning sixteen. It is considered a holiday.